Secrets Revealed
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: Jamie questions of how he and Jack Frost are related, so he goes on a journey with many secrets that need to be revealed.


_**Secrets Revealed**_

In the small town of Burgess, snow covered all the houses as Jack Frost flew in the air. He lands on a pole and holds on it tightly. He leans forward. "Hey, wind!" Jack said. The wind blows on him. "Take me to the Bennets!" He lets go of the pole as he lands on the roof of Jamie's roof. Mrs. Bennet, Jamie's mom and a believer of Jack hears him and opens the window, looking up.

"Jack, get down from there sweetie, please," Mrs. Bennet said. Jack nods and flies down, kissing her hand in respect before going inside the room. Once inside, he sees Jamie and Sophie sitting on the rug, looking at a family photo album. They look up and hug him tightly. Mrs. Bennet looks at him. "Come, sit with us." Sophie tugs on Jack's arm, which reminded him of when his ten-year-old little sister, Emma Overland, pulled on him when they went ice skating; he chuckles. He puts his staff on the bed and sits next to them. Jamie's face brightens up in excitement. Jack chuckles at Jamie's enthusiasm; it always reminded of Emma for some reason.

"We have a surprise for you," Jamie said as he turned to the last page of the photo album. "We found it a few days ago when we went ice skating." In the album, Jamie hands Jack a locket necklace that showed a picture of a little girl with brown hair and eyes smiling at her older brother who also had brown hair and eyes. Jack looks at the locket and studies it, then look at the family. "Was that you and your sister when you were…human?" Jack looks at it and then nods.

The Guardians were busy as usual but were stopped when the crystal rose up and the moon shining on it. "This means big news, doesn't it North?" Tooth asked. North simply nods. In the crystal, two girls, Emma Overland and Jane Peterson, are shown sitting on the docks watching as the waves broke over the shore. "Manny turned them immortal and wants us to get them." They nod and go to the sleigh. "He wants us to bring and tell them that Jack's immortal." They leave.

Sitting on the docks of the snowy beach and watch as the waves broke over the shore, all the while, Emma cries on her friend's shoulder. Jane hugs her tightly. "I miss him so much, Jane," Emma said, tears streaming down her face and choking on her words. "So much…" Jane hugged her more tightly, knowing that she couldn't say or do anything to cheer her up. Suddenly, the Guardians go to them; the girls run up and hug them. They hug them tightly; Emma cried harder.

"Do you want to see Jack again?" North asked as he went down to her height. She nods. "Then come with us." He takes her hand and helps her in. He turns to Jane. "And you too, Jane. Come."

"Come with me, all of you," Jack said. They look at him. "I know where we can meet her." They take his hand as he grabs his staff. "Hold on tightly." He stands on the ledge and the wind picks them up and they fly off to the North Pole. They laugh in delight. "Having fun?" They nod.

After meeting and introducing each other, and having a small reunion with Emma, Jack is given a special snowglobe and memory box. "There are some important things that you need to know."

Later that night, North made a meeting with the girls. He goes up to them. "You need to tell him." They look at him, then at each other. _But how?_ They thought. For as long as Emma could remember, her family never held secrets, never lied, never hid anything from anyone. She never wanted to do this, never agreed to it, but ever since she was turned immortal, there were many things she didn't know. The most important thing she never knew was: her mother is…dead. A single tear slid down her cheek. North saw this and held her close. "I know, my dear. I know."

"W-When s-should w-we t-tell h-him?" Emma asked, choking on her words from her tears.

North brushed his beard as he thought and then said, "Tomorrow morning. Good?" They nod. "Now, you two must go to bed." He carries them and puts them to bed. Emma dreams of Jack.

 _ **Jack's Dream**_

 _ **Emma went to her drawers, searching for an important picture that she'd receive from her mother as a birthday gift. A few minutes later, she finds it and hands it to Jack. It was an old, vintage photo of her and Jack when they went to their picnic, just before he died. Tears well up in his eyes as he looked at it. Emma looked at him. "Do you remember this picture, Jack?"**_

" _ **Of course I do," Jack said, looking at the picture. "Mama took this picture when we went on our picnic trip." She hugs him tightly. "Thanks, Sis…" She smiles and holds his hand tightly.**_

 _ **End of Dream**_

Jack smiles warmly in his sleep as he and Emma play and build snowmen together in the snow.

The next day, Emma went to Jack's room expecting to see him sleeping, but, instead, he was wide awake. Emma fell to the floor, fear in her eyes as her heart pounded in her chest. "Emma?" But Emma wasn't there; she didn't respond. Jack goes to her. "What's wrong…?" He went down to her height. Just then, Jamie, Sophie, Jane, and the Guardians come in. "What's going on…?"

"I-I h-have to tell you something, but I d-don't k-know h-how t-to," Emma said, shaking in fear. __

Jack looks at her and back at the Guardians. "What is she talking about?" He holds her tightly.

"Your mother's dead, Jack," Jane said softly. Jack's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry…" Tears well up in his eyes as they go to them and comfort them. "She died after your death…from a stroke."

"W-What…?" Jack said, his voice barely above a whisper. He looks at Emma and she nods.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," Emma said as tears poured down her face. "I tried my best to help her…"

Suddenly, a light hits the bed and their mother appears with Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Peterson. The kids run and hug their parents. Tears stream down Jack and Emma's faces as they hug their mother tightly, their bodies shaking as they cried on her. She hugs them back. Jane runs to her mother. She asks her about James's whereabouts. She shook her head."You'll go see him," North said. They look at him. "Jack and the children will, I mean." They go to him and once instructions were given, Jack uses the globe and they go back to the 1700's, leaving the mothers behind with the Guardians. "They will be fine. They can come back if something goes wrong."

"Jack?" Emma asked as they landed on the ground, surrounded by villagers. Jack turned to face his sister and bent down to her height. He looks at her with concern in his eyes. "I'm sorry…" The words came out in a whisper. "I didn't tell you about mother, but there is something else I didn't tell you about." She looks over at Jane who goes up to them. " _We_ didn't tell you…" Jack looked at his sister and waited. Her death. She was gonna tell him about how she and Jane died. "Jane and I died by sacrificing ourselves. I sacrificed myself to save Jane and James from getting shot by their stepfather." Jack's eyes widened, but no words came out. "And she died by saving James from getting hit by a wagon. That's why we haven't grown up or aged. We're immortal." Suddenly, they see a boy with brown hair and clothes that were similar to all the other boys in the village. This was James Peterson. He was Jane's 17-year-old older brother and Jack's friend. He was leaning against the wall of one of the small cabin houses, clearly lost in thought as though the world around him didn't exist. Jack looked down at the kids and stood up slowly, approaching him. Once he was close to him, he blew a snowflake and watched as it landed on James's nose. James snaps out of his daze and looks up, clearly confused about what happened. His eyes wandered until they landed on Jack. Tears were in his eyes as he ran into Jack's arms.

"JACK!" Was the boy's reaction as he wrapped his arms around his long, lost friend. Jack hugged him tightly as he felt his friend's body shake intensely. Once his vision cleared, he sees his little sister. "JANE!" She runs into his open arms as he spins her around. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" Jack, Emma, Jamie, and Sophie held each other close and smile, watching the happy reunion.

Pitch paced back and forth, his eyes locked on the globe. Ever since his defeat by the Guardians, he's been planning his revenge; this time, though, he wants to take away something that Frosty holds close dear in his heart. He had given the memory box that contained Jack's memories, and inside them were small glimpses of a little girl with brown hair and eyes: his sister, Emma Overland. Just then, one of the Nightmare Horses, Onyx, goes to him. "What news do you bring?" The horse neighs as if to say: _Jack and his sister have been reunited with their friend, James, and Jane, along with the Bennet children, Jamie and Sophie._ Pitch growled in anger. "I will get my revenge. This time…with the children, he holds close…his believers…" He turns to Onyx. "Get the others and bring the children to me. Tonight. When no one is awake." Onyx nods at his master's request and leaves. Pitch creates a nightmare sand figure of Emma and watches as it floats in his hand. "One of you will fall." He crushes it, watching as it disintegrates into the air.

Jack and the kids watch at the sunset with smiles of content. Emma fell asleep on Jack and the other two girls did the same to their brothers. The boys looked at each other and laughed. "Bedtime," Jack said, looking at each of the girls. "For each of them, it seems." He chuckles. The boys carry their sisters to the small cabin house that James was leaning against. "My home…" Jack whispered. "Man, I miss this place." The boys look at him and nod. "Let's go inside." They go inside and Jack looks around. "Nothing has changed." Then he looks at his ice skates that sat at the edge of his bed. "Are those…mine…?" James looks at them and nods sadly.

"Emma brought them back after you drowned," James explained. They put the girls in bed and cover them. They lean in and kiss their foreheads; they smile. Soon, James and Jamie fell asleep in a bed next to them. Jack smiles, covers them, and then heads outside to the lake, sighing sadly.

Back at the Pole, the moon shines and the husbands of each wife appear and go to them. The Guardians smile as they watch the couples hug and kiss each other, joyfully. The moment of love and resurrection made the Guardians smile, especially Tooth. She heads back home to her palace until Baby Tooth chirps up. "What is it, girl?" _Pitch is back!_ Tooth gasped and heads back to the Pole. Their heads turn to her. Her feathers fluttering hard for her to control. "Pitch…is…back!"

Later that night, Onyx and the Nightmares lurk inside the cabin, searching for the children. Jack was fast asleep with a picture of his mother, father, him, and sister together; they take this as an opportunity and once they find the children, take them away in their stomachs they did with Tooth's fairies. Since Jack and the children were heavy sleepers, kidnapping was an easy task. After taking them away, Jack jolts up and immediately goes back to the Pole through the globe.

Darkness was the first thing the children see. Was it still nighttime? They blink and look around. "Welcome to my lair," came Pitch's voice, booming throughout the lair, making the children jump in fear. He laughs, enjoying the power of their fear. Suddenly, a stream of light appears, allowing the children to see better. Once they see Pitch, Sophie screams in fear and hugs Jamie tightly; Jane hugs James. Pitch looked around to see that the two sets of siblings were hugging each other. All, except for Emma. He laughs and grabs her arm. "All alone, I see." She struggled out of his grip. Pitch creates a nightmare sand figure of Emma and watches as it floats in his hand. "One of you will fall." He crushes it, watching as it disintegrates in the air. Emma screams out in pain and collapses to the ground in pain. They run to her as Pitch disappears, laughing.

Once back at the Pole, Jack collapses to the ground in a heap. They all run to help him up. His mother gave him a glass of cold water which he gulped in one sip, breathing heavily. He sat on the couch near the fireplace, his body shaking intensely. After a few minutes of Jack catching his breath and seeing his father and hugging him, he looks at the Guardians. Pitch…took…them!" Tooth gave them a look: _I told you so._ "You guys have to help me! Please!" They nod and leave with him. Meanwhile, the women looked at their husbands, worried. They hold them tightly.

A few hours later, Pitch comes back and sees that all the children fell asleep. He smiles cruelly. This is exactly as he planned and even better. He always wanted to make Jack suffer and now he gets to do exactly that and more, because not only does he have his sister, but his friends as well. He grabs Emma and they disappear into a different area in his lair, far away from the others.

Emma wakes up and looks around. Suddenly, she felt cold hands on her shoulders. She shudders in fear. Pitch laughs and tightens his grip, whispering in her ear, trying to play with her head. "You have ALWAYS been alone," Pitch whispers. Emma stood there, frozen. "You drowned that day, all…on…your…own! You NEVER had a brother!" He releases her. She hits a wall.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE LYING!" Emma screamed, covering her ears. The only thing that kept repeating in her head was: _YOU NEVER HAD A BROTHER!_ Pitch smiled with a twisted grin. Tears streamed down her face as she collapsed to the ground. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She felt as though her chest was going to burst. She lets out an agonizing scream of pain. "JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!"

The children woke up with a jolt. Pitch tortured Emma, he made her think that Jack was dead. Why was he doing this? They – she's just a child, she doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. They are also children too, who don't deserve this either. Their parents had always told them to behave so that the boogeyman wouldn't come and give them nightmares in the middle of the night and they have always listened. There was that one day where all of Jamie's friends lost faith in the Guardians, but that wasn't because they were misbehaving or anything, it was Pitch finally having full control and manipulating them to stop believing. "They were never real," came Pitch's voice as he played with their heads. This is the thing that Jamie feared, but he fought it back. They are real! And he will always believe in them. The others did the same as well. They fought it back. Pitch growled in anger. "THEY ARE NOT REAL! THEY NEVER WERE!" Again, the children fought back his words. Faith, wonder, memories, dreams, and fun, these things are the things that they are thinking of. Faith, wonder, memories, dreams, and fun.

Jack and the Guardians make their way to Pitch's lair and once they see the children, run to them and helping them escape the birdcage. After freeing them, Jack went by himself to find Pitch and Emma. He kept his guard up. "Do you want her back, Jack?" came Pitch's voice. "Do you want your sister back?" Pitch appears to him with Emma in his arms. She struggled to get out of his grip. Jack pointed his staff, eyes narrowed in anger. Pitch looked at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Jack…I'm scared!" Emma cried with the same look of fear she gave him when they went ice skating. "Please…don't get yourself hurt!" Pitch looks down at her and she looks up at him.

"You're my sister, Emma," Jack said. "I'll do everything in my power to protect you." There was a moment of silence as the Guardians went to them with the children by their side. Pitch smiled and released Emma. She runs to him and hugs her tightly in fear. Suddenly, Pitch shoots out Nightmare Sand at Jack. Immediately, Jack blocked the attack and attacked back. This was their battle. Jack and Pitch; Emma ran to the others as they went to a safe spot while watching them. After a few attacks, Pitch was becoming weak. He collapses to the ground, begging for mercy. "How can I give you mercy? You don't deserve it for what you did to my sister and friends!" Jack's staff whips out a cloud of frost that freezes Pitch into place and with both hands, he hits the staff, letting the frost to hit Pitch, and in a cloud of snow, Pitch disappears, shattering into pieces on the ground. Jack shielded his eyes from the bright, blue light that surrounded him. He turns to the others. "Let's go home." They nod and North brings out a snowglobe and throws it to the ground. An image of the North Pole appears and they jump in. While all this was happening, Manny connected the village of Burgess to the city of Burgess as one, but no one noticed it at all.

They land on the ground and see Mrs. Peterson, Bennet, and Overland, along with their fathers. They run to their parents and hug them tightly. Jamie's friends go to Jamie. Each of them found a special snowglobe in their rooms and used them to travel to the Pole. "You're a lucky kid," Monty said. Jamie looked at him, confused. "You got to time travel to the past." They laugh. At nightfall, they all go outside and watch the Northern Lights. All the secrets have been revealed.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Kristina Haddad**_

 _ **8/ 27/18**_

" _ **And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it."**_ _ **―**_ _ **Roald Dahl**_

" _ **I've learned that we're all entitled to have our secrets."**_ _ **―**_ _ **Nicholas Sparks**_

" _ **Secrets, silent, stony sit in the dark palaces of both our hearts: secrets weary of their tyranny: tyrants willing to be dethroned."**_ _ **―**_ _ **James Joyce**_

" _ **Man is not what he thinks he is. He is what he hides."**_ _ **―**_ _ **André Malraux**_

" _ **Life is composed of lights and shadows, and we would be untruthful, insincere, and saccharine if we tried to pretend there were no shadows." -Walt Disney**_

 _ ****_ _ **"There is great comfort and inspiration in the feeling of close human relationships and its bearing on our mutual fortunes – a powerful force, to overcome the "tough breaks" which are certain to come to most of us from time to time." -Walt Disney**_

 _ **"Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it or learn from it." - Rafiki (**_ _ **The Lion King**_ _ **)**_

 _ **"You're braver than you believe and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think." - Winnie the Pooh (**_ _ **Pooh's Most Grand Adventure**_ _ **)**_

" _ **Our fate lives within us. You only have to be brave enough to see it." –**_ _ **Brave**_

" _ **Love is putting someone else's needs before yours." –**_ _ **Frozen**_

 _ **"'Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." –**_ _ **Lilo & Stitch**_

" _ **You must not let anyone define your limits because of where you come from. Your only limit is your soul." –**_ _ **Ratatouille**_

 _ **Luke 8:17**_ _ **\- "For nothing is hidden that will not become evident, nor anything secret that will not be known and come to light."**_

 _ **Daniel 2:22**_ _ **\- "It is He who reveals the profound and hidden things; He knows what is in the darkness, and the light dwells with Him.**_

 _ **Luke 12:2-3**_ _ **\- "But there is nothing covered up that will not be revealed, and hidden that will not be known. Accordingly, whatever you have said in the dark will be heard in the light, and what you have whispered in the inner rooms will be proclaimed upon the housetops."**_

 _ **Secrets Revealed**_


End file.
